tearstains and revenge plans
by X-ShikaTemaLuv-X
Summary: After the destroyed threesome, a torn up Amy comes home in tears.


"I can't do this."

Amy watched as the love of her life grabbed her borrowed trench coat off the cheap motel floor and ran out, leaving her and Liam standing there, looking at each other shocked.

"What just happened?" Liam asked Amy, looking perplexed.

"I don't know," Amy answered honestly. "I really don't know."

"Maybe her nerves got to her?" he offered, trying to find an answer.

"Yeah," she answered, only half listening to the boy she wanted nothing to do with right now. "That probably is it. I'm going to go see if I can talk to her." She walked away from Liam, picking up her also borrowed trench coat from the bed and put it on her. "Sorry this didn't work out the way that you wanted it to." She flipped her hair up out of the inside of the collar and tied the nude colored coat back up. "See you Monday."

Amy left without as much as another word. The autumn temperatures sent chills up her legs as she walked outside. As she figured, there was no sign of Karma or her car as she stepped outside. She hadn't expected to walk home, but she would have to make due. Good thing that the motel wasn't too far away from her house – Karma had been her ride.

Walking down the dimly lit road, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. What happened with Karma? Things had been going just fine. When she and Karma kissed, she felt like the world had stopped. Looking into her eyes, Amy felt like it was only the two of them in the room. They had shared a moment and she thought that maybe Karma had felt the attraction too. Then, Liam kissed her and everything went downhill from there.

Amy groaned and kicked a rock just thinking about it. She was so frustrated. This could have been her chance to see if Karma felt anything for her! How could things have gotten so twisted?

She got back to her house around midnight and came using the spare key she hid underneath the mat. She knew no one was home and that it was safe to come inside wearing one of her mother's billions of trench coats. The house was dark, with not a trace of life to be seen. She walked through the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle and walked slowly up the stairs to her room.

She didn't bother turning on the light. She only shut the door and fell onto her bed, curling up into her ball. The trench coat was still on, and she looked at it in disdain. Must she try so hard to make _Liam_ happy? Well, of course – that's all that mattered to Karma. Karma, the girl who had this brilliant idea of having a threesome with the hottest guy in school, otherwise known as the guy that was stealing Amy's fake-girlfriend's heart. Karma, the girl who ran out of the threesome she came up with. Karma, the girl who probably wasn't going to want to be friends with Amy any more.

They had fucked up. Amy shouldn't have gone along with this. She should have said no, but she didn't – she couldn't. She wanted her best friend to be happy. She wanted to see if Karma would feel the same about her, but that was a best. Her whole plan had gotten ruined. Everything had fallen to shit.

"This threesome was a horrible idea," she muttered to herself as she softly began to cry. The tears fell slowly at first, but then flowed out of her like a rapid river. Her whimpers turned to sobs and she couldn't stop shaking. It was like her entire world had fallen around her.

"Amy?"

Said blonde lifted her head from her now damp pillow. Her step-sister and enemy, Lauren, was standing at her door in her pajamas with an unfamiliar concerned and confused look in on her eyes. "Why are you wearing a trench coat? Is that Farrah's? Wait, why are you crying?"

She turned away from her step sister and put her face back into her arms. "Go away, Lauren."

"Why are you crying?" Lauren insisted, sitting on the side of Amy's bed. "Did you have a fight with your 'girlfriend'?" She said the word girlfriend in a slightly mocking matter. She knew that they were faking dating. She just wasn't aware of everything. Like Amy's feelings for her fake-girlfriend that were very, very real.

"Shove off it," she spat. "It's not like you care anyway."

"I care that you're crying," she said gently, "and I want to know why."

Amy was skeptical of Lauren's sudden interest in her life, but for a moment, she didn't want to question it. she was feeling like complete shit and she needed someone. Shane seemed to be otherwise occupied; Karma was the reason for her tears. _Karma_…

"Whoa, hey!" Lauren said. "Come on, enough of the water works. Save them till after you're done telling me what's wrong."

Just like her tears, the situation came flowing out like a river. She started with Shane's party, where she had been mistaken to be dating Karma, and decided to go along with Karma's plan to be faking it just because she wanted her best friend to be happy. She went through her realization of her feelings, her date with Jasmine, and ended with the supposed-to-be-threesome, where Karma ran out and resulted in her tears.

"So what I'm hearing is Shane is responsible for the ripping out of your heart," Lauren stated, seeming slightly annoyed at even the mention of his name. "Shane and his little friend."

"It's not Shane's fault," Amy argued, defending her friend. "I know you don't like him, and I know that he was the one that 'forced us to come out' but that doesn't mean he's responsible for breaking my heart. He's not the one that has these feelings."

"He's indirectly responsible," she argued back. "He's the one that forced you to come out and started this whole mess."

"I really don't feel like arguing this with you right now, Lauren," Amy sighed. "It's two in the morning, and my head hurts."

"Whatever – I still think it's his fault, but okay." Lauren looked at her step-sister. "So, you're actually a lesbian?"

"Yeah, it looks like I am."

"No faking it this time?"

"Not faking it. She is, but I'm not."

"You know, Karma is being a horrible girlfriend and friend to you," Lauren informed her bluntly. "In case you weren't aware. Even in a fake relationship, Karma's definitely cheating on you."

Amy sniffed, her heart panging at the mention of her best friend's name. "I know. But you don't know her feelings for Liam."

_Liam_. That name felt like acid slipping off her tongue and through her teeth. She was never her biggest fan, and she never will be.

"_God_ what is everyone's fascination with that kid?" Lauren growled. "All the girls look at him like he's some sort of god, but obviously he's not. He never wants to be in a relationship with _anyone_, but here he is, breaking up Hester's cutest couple, and he knows it. While I know you don't want to blame Shane, you can most definitely blame Liam. He's the douchebag that started this, really."

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "He is."

"I'm going to do something about this," the vindictive blonde said, an evil glint shimmering in her eyes. "He's not going to get away with this."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. "You don't even like me."

"You're not that bad," Lauren shrugged. "And this douche hurt you. You're going to be my step-sister soon. We're going to be family – maybe we should start acting like it. Even so, I don't like seeing you like this. Coming home at two in the morning just to cry alone in your bed is not a way to spend your weekend. Don't worry; I'm going to fix this."

Amy studied Lauren's expression. She seemed to be genuine with her words. Knowing this, she couldn't help but to smile, even if she could only manage a weak one. Maybe there was some good in the world.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Though, you can get out of that trench coat and into your pajamas now. Knowing you have lingerie on underneath is disturbing and I want to wipe that image out of my mind."

Amy laughed as Lauren walked back into the hall and towards her bedroom, a plan forming in her head for how she was going to get back at Liam Monday morning.

**A/N: So, this is what I had thought was happening when I was watching the preview for 1x7. I knew this was unlikely, but I couldn't help but want there to be sibling fluff between the two, you know? This was supposed to be out before that episode… whoops. Oh well. **


End file.
